Words
by MadoHomu
Summary: Sometimes, words can't be expressed easily face to face.
1. Chapter 1

Words

Sometimes, words can't be expressed easily.

* * *

Homura stared at the countless bills that were on her table as she continued jabbing onto the calculator furiously. She knew she shouldn't have order those advance technologies that she installed in her house. The expenses for the security camera installed outside Madoka's house and places where Madoka usually hung out were not even included to the long number Homura had calculated. She stood and huffed, throwing the bills on the floor and stalked out of her large bedroom.

She was about to walk to her kitchen to fix herself a meal when she noticed a familiar figure seated uninvited on her couch with a cup and chopsticks in her hand.

"You again, I'm going to set a barrier soon." Homura scoffed as she made a way to the couch instead.

"Why are you like this, my dear friend." Kyoko slurped her noodle loudly, "by the way you should buy the Tom-Yam flavor, I'm craving for it."

Homura gave her a look. "I'm charging you. With every cup of instant noodle, 1000 yen. Use of utensils, 50 yen per minute."

Kyoko literally choked as she stared wide eyed at her food before placing it back on the table. "Whoa hold it right there." Kyoko exclaimed.

"Money doesn't flow like tap water. And I'm not a con-artist like you. I have limited resources currently and I need money to cover for a lot of payments.." Homura narrowed her eyes.

"But you're the only place where I can enjoy my food in peace, other than Mami's house but we got into a fight you see."

"That would be your problem, not mine. If you don't have anything to discuss, I would suggest you leave this house or I'll personally send you out." Homura raised her hand, prepared to activate her powers. Kyoko gestured Homura to calm down before she grabbed onto a newspaper that was conveniently on the table.

"For the exchange of this meal, I'll help you find a job for free." Kyoko flipped the pages as she scanned through the advertisements. A vein slightly popped on Homura's forehead.

"I counting to 3..."

"Hold on, let me look for a moment!"

"1..."

"You impatient brat-"

"...2..."

"Hey! This is a great deal!" Kyoko jumped across the table with the newspaper in her hand and slumped right beside Homura.

"This couch is made of fine leather you ignorant free-loader." Homura muttered.

"Just look at this. All you need to do is dress up as a mascot for a week and you'll earn quite a generous pay. Lunch and dinner is provided too!" Kyoko grinned.

"Good, go an apply for the job and pay me the money." Homura snatched the paper and shove it to Kyoko's chest. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

Kyoko shook her head and followed suit. "Hang on buddy, I'm just helping you find a job, not for me. I'll stick to conning people."

"I'll give you two choice. One is to find a job and pay me for the food you've eaten here, the second is to kill Kyuubi."

"What the hell-"

"If none is good for you then get out of my house." Homura snapped.

"Okay, let me make a deal. We'll do this together. Since they say 'urgent help needed' I suppose they are desperate and we can negotiate for a higher pay."

"Why is it a_ we_?"

"Since you don't want to do the job alone apparently, let's do it together!" kyoko slung her arm around Homura and started to dance in circles, pulling Homura along. "You know, I really need a place to hang out with food and a human to talk to or I'll go mad talking to a white cat, which is actually invisible in front of other people." Kyoko gave a smug smirk.

"I have more important things to do rather than doing jobs." Homura slapped Kyoko's hand away.

"What is it? Fighting witches? You're actually my strongest rival so you don't have to improve on your skills anymore."

"You don't understand." Homura turned away and started pouring a glass of water.

"Then tell me so I can understand."

"Fine, I'll do the job, are you happy now? Stop bothering me." Homura growled.

Kyoko's eyes lit up as she smirked. "That's the spirit." She went to pick up the newspaper that was left lying on the floor as she started to read about the information for the interview.

"Tomorrow at nine a.m sharp, register at the fun fair ticket booth for the interview."

-TBC-

* * *

A/N:

It's impossible for me to complete this as one-shot, so this may be a three chapter fic, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Words

Chapter 2

* * *

"I'm going home." Homura whirled around and started walking towards the other direction.

"Hold on a second!" Kyoko jumped back, preventing Homura from moving any further.

"What." Homura frowned.

"You need the money ya' know. So let's get this job done and let the money roll in." Kyoko grabbed onto Homura's shoulder, turning her around and towards the direction of the ticket booth. "The place where we should go is right there."

"Look at these people." Homura pointed at a bunch of children rolling around and jumping about. "And here." She then shifted her finger and pointed at babies crying and a couple of people screaming.

"Yeah so?" Kyoko tilted her head.

"Do I look like I will wear a mascot to entertain these people?" Homura drawled.

Kyoko sighed. "Look, if you don't want to work like a normal human, it's either you sell those weird machines you have in your house or be a con-artist like me."

"Neither."

"Then let's go." The redhead exclaimed, giving Homura a hard slap on her back as she skipped towards the booth.

Homura huffed inwardly, and followed Kyoko quietly

_.:Words:._

"Name?"

"Akemi Homura."

"Why do you apply for this job?"

"Because I need mo-"

"Because she loves children!"

The women behind the table gave Kyoko a look as she fiddled with her glasses before continuing the interview.

"Do you think it's worth if to make children happy?"

"N-"

"Of course, they deserve to be cheerful and happy so that-"

"Excuse me, miss-" The lady flipped to the next page of the application list, "-Sakura. Please take a seat outside so I can personally interview miss Akemi on my own. Your turn will be the next, please be patient."

Kyoko gritted her teeth as she stood up from her seat, giving Homura a nudge on her shoulder. '_You better don't flunk this'_, Homura watched as Kyoko mouthed the words.

Homura watched Kyoko exit the room emotionlessly and went back to resting her chin on the palm of her hand. She really didn't want to do such a stupid job like this. Just imagining herself passing balloons to annoying little kids was enough to make her click her tongue in irritance.

"Miss Akemi? Miss-"

She immediately snapped back awake as she straightened her posture and cleared her throat. _  
_

Maybe she should just think that this was all for the sake of saving Madoka. On the other hand, it was indeed a quick way to earn some extra pocket money too. Nevertheless, this way it would make everything seem so much better.

"Well, why don't we restart this entire interview?"

Homura shrugged, "sure."

"Alright, why do you apply for this job?"

"Because I like children.

"Do you think it's worth it to make children happy?"

"Yes, I do."

.

.

.

_.:Words:._

"Pick a costume and here's the key to your locker at the back door. Put your chosen costume in it and report with your costume worn and ready by 10am" The lady placed the keys on each of the two girls hand before trudging away.

"Hell yeah, that interview is basically easy." Kyoko grinned.

Homura just scoffed as she made her way to the costume room and Kyoko ran ahead first.

They stood infront of the countless animal costume for a whole minute without uttering a word, but the silence finally broke when Homura spoke.

"I'm picking the kitten costume." Homura said silently.

"Hey! I eyed on it first!"

"But I said i wanted it first."

"So what?"

"Are _you_ trying to argue _with_ me?

"I'm taking that costume." Kyoko took a step forward, but before she could take another step, the entire scene froze.

Homura hummed softly, the end of her purple magical dress and her long silky hair swished past the frozen Kyoko as she walked towards the kitten costume. She grabbed the white coloured costume and smirked slightly at Kyoko, before heading towards her locker.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Cashbanky, everyone gets an update. _And it's barely a day_

Ohkay, judging by the length of this chapter, I think it's going to be more than three chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Words

Chapter 3

* * *

"Here's a balloon! Have a nice day!"

"Thank you, Teddy Bear!" The child skipped away, the bright yellow balloon floating right behind him as he joined with his family.

Kyoko cracked her neck and stretched her back as she looked up, staring at the dozen of balloons left to distribute. She turned to the white kitty that was standing beside her. Kyoko then awkwardly trudged towards Homura.

"It's about time we change our location. Let's go instead. I need some shade." Kyoko mumbled through the thick and stuffy costume.

Having nothing against what Kyoko suggested, she was about to follow Kyoko but she didn't moved a bit.

"Let's go, what are you standing here for?" Homura raised her eyebrow, staring at the bear that was frozen on the ground.

"Do you think... that's Madoka" Kyoko spluttered. "and that blue girl along with Kyuubi?"

Homura blinked, turning towards the direction Kyoko was staring at. And indeed, Homura witness the familiar bubbly pink-haired figure approaching to the cotton candy booth, following closely was Sayaka and Kyuubi leaping swiftly to Madoka's side.

"Obviously it is." Homura turned her kitty head, although Kyoko could already picture Homura giving her that impassive and are-you-really-dumb look.

"Even Kyubbi is here." Kyoko lifted her brown-skinned arm and pointed at the white cat on Madoka's shoulder.

"What are they doing together, could there be a witch somewhere?" Homura widened her eyes slightly, this would give Kyuubi the chance to-

"Look at you, jumping to conclusion whenever Kyuubi is involved." Kyoko looked over at homura with a bored look. "Our gem didn't even receive any signal so how could a witch be possibly here.

Homura gave a withering look back at Kyoko and was about to approach them when the latter grabbed onto Homura and pulled her back.

"Are you crazy? We are working right now and we are on a bad term with that blue hair chick, don't you remember." Kyoko snapped.

"Do I look like I care?" Homura turned to face the happy looking bear.

"All I can see is your dumb kitty face. Now look, I don't exactly know what is with you and wanting Kyuubi dead, but I don't want to lose this job."

Homura sighed, glancing at the trio who were happily eating cotton candy, except for Kyuubi who was now sitting on Sayaka's shoulder instead. Homura bit her lips for a second before following Kyoko to their given destination, deciding to focus on her job instead.

.:Words:.

Homura was about to faint.

Under that hot weather with that thick costume and dry throat, she could hardly breathe properly. She couldn't understand how Kyoko could continue using that happy attitude to entertain the kids when she herself was about to die from the heat.

After she had hastily gave the balloons to the children, she walked past several drink stores, intending to buy some but then she realized she didn't have any money on her and it would be a hassle to change out of her full costume. Furthermore, she had to wait for three more hours for her to knock off from work. Homura grunted with irritation.

Making several trips around the funfair, Homura finally located a seat, which no one is able to spot her, especially her employer. She sank heavily onto the seata dn leaned against the wall that was behind the bench. She closed her eyes for a moment, not like anyone would know whether she was sleeping or not.

...Because, that's a bad thing.

"Hello."

Homura lifted her heavy eyelid, irritated that she was disturbed from her nap. She raised her head and right through the translucent beady eyes, it was none other than the pinkette she saw early this afternoon.

_Madoka._

"...Hi." Homura had no idea what else to say.

Madoka took the seat beside Homura without an invitation and silence ensued between them. Here Homura was, trying to get a proper rest, but she couldn't help but felt slight discomfort with Madoka's presence. Not that she didn't like her, but it was just that...

"I've watched you and your colleague walking around the fun-fair under the sun for long hours, it must be tiring, want to get a drink? I can explain to your boss i she finds out and won't get into trouble for it." Madoka beamed.

Homura frowned, _what is with her?_ "There's no need for it." Homura gestured Madoka and shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Madoka noticed the kitty's discomfort and decided not to question her any further. She started kicking and shuffling her feet on the ground. After another long silence, Homura decided to start to conversation – for once.

"Where if your other friend? The girl with blue hair."

"Oh! You noticed us? Her name is Sayaka and she went to the haunted house with Kyu..." Madoka paused for a moment before she continued with a laugh, "she went to the haunted house and I decided to pass. I'm not good at scary stuff, but Sayaka is a sucker for that."

Homura nodded, not sure what to continue, although she totally understood why Madoka had suddenly paused her sentence mid-way.

"Are you studying? I mean, how old are you?" Madoka tilted her head.

Homura inwardly scoffed. _Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. She must have thought that I started the conversation because I want to have one. _She shrugged slightly, but the kitten showed no movement since Homura used almost no effort to respond. When Madoka was still waiting for her reply, Homura slumped on her seat and decided to reply.

"Yeah. Around the same age as you."

"Cool!" Madoka grinned. "It's summer holiday so it's usual to come out and work and earn some money for goodies. Although I do miss school."

Homura raised her eyebrow. She does noticed Madoka in school, average results, good relationship with teachers and classmates and definitely everyone's reliable friend. But even she's quite well popular in school, who on earth will miss having lessons in class?

"Let me tell you a secret."

Homura inclined her head slowly at Madoka, wondering why her tone suddenly sounded so serious and strict.

"I like this girl. Her name is Akemi Homura."

* * *

A/N:

PLEASE BE DISAPPOINTED. I AM SORRY I DID MY BEST

ONE MORE CHAPTER

AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE!


	4. Chapter 4

Words

Chapter 4

* * *

_Did I hear correctly? Did I just heard that she..._

"I have always like kittens. So since fate brought us together, I'll share this secret with you. You can't tell anyone!" Madoka beamed

Homura nodded in reply, not knowing why there was this weird sensation building inside of her.

"She's a really nice girl, I can tell, even when the entire school can't." Madoka gave a heartfelt sigh. "I never dare to approach her. She had this aura around her, telling everyone to back away from her. I was scared that she would find me a nuisance."

_Actually, I find myself the nuisance instead._ Homura looked down. _Being so weak and useless..._

"But I know she has her reasons for being like that." Madoka broke into a huge smile. "Behind that cold face is a warm heart. That's when I find her really cute." Madoka sniggered.

_I'm...cut-cute?_

"That day when we found out that she was a magica-" Madoka straightened her posture and gave a few fake coughs before continuing. "-realizing that she is someone... someone special, I see her in a different light again." She slouched back into her comfortable position and continued, "I started to understand her a little. Bit by bit."

"Then why didn't you confess." Homura mumbled. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"My friends aren't really on good terms with her. And she doesn't seem to be interested in me either." Madoka started fiddling with her fingers, which was slightly stained with bits of pink cotton candy. "But I really want to get to know her even more. I want to be her friend. I want to be someone who is able to break that wall and enter her heart. I want her to start smiling and become more happier."

Homura's heart skipped a beat.

A silence ensued.

Homura continued staring down at her feet, deciding to ask something out of the blue. She really wanted to continue this conversation though she apparently had no idea why. Was she moved by what Madoka has said? Was she... was she...?

"If that Akemi-san girl is interested in you. Would you confess?"

"Yes!"

Homura gasped inwardly, her head turned in resemblance of a water sprinkler. She wasn't expecting such a fast answer. And this...

That was when Madoka's phoned started chirping and she leaped to her feet, staring at teh name of teh caller lighting up on teh screen. She gave an apologetic smile at Homura as she returned to her call.

"Sayaka-chan! Oh? Alright...alright yes...I'll be there right away." Madoka cut the call and turned back to Homura who was standing up as well. "I got to run you see... my friend is done with the haunted house. I would love to talk to you but I got to go."

"Wait."

Madoka halted on the spot as she looked back at the kitten that was approaching to her side.

"Why don't we talk about this next week in school?" Homura cleared her throat.

"Eh?" Madoka blinked. She didn't really get what the kitty was talking. She bit her lips. _Are we from the same school? It couldn't be..._

"Let's have our private talk when you bring me to the infirmary, Kaname Madoka."

End...?

* * *

A/n:

GODDAMNIT IDK ANYMORE IDK WHAT IS THE PERFECT LOVE STORY IDKIDKIDK

TIME FOR SOME PARODY


End file.
